


Fandom Bicycle, Case 5: Mari Katsuki

by ineptshieldmaid



Series: Christophe Giacometti, Fandom Bicycle [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: The year Yuri Katsuki finally wins himself an international gold medal, and he and Viktor decide to consummate their relationship (or whatever it is they’ve been waiting for) is also the year Chris sleeps with Yuri’s sister.These are not unrelated phenomena.---(Series: tumblr prompt challenge-to-self, an attempt to test just how many characters can be paired with Chris Giacometti)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/gifts).



> Hypothesis: Christophe Giacometti is the fandom bicycle, there is no character that cannot be paired or triaded with him.
> 
> Experiment: tumblr prompt requests
> 
> Results: 5/6
> 
> Ficlets going up separately because they all warrant separate ratings / tags. 
> 
> This one is dance_across' fault.

How it happens is like this:

The year Yuri Katsuki finally wins himself an international gold medal, and he and Viktor decide to consummate their relationship (or whatever it is they’ve been waiting for) is also the year Chris sleeps with Yuri’s sister.

These are not unrelated phenomena.

Where normally the medalists spend the night before the exhibitions quietly celebrating, and the rest of the cohort spend it licking their wounds, this year turns into an impromptu engagement party. So does the exhibition the next day, and the gala afterwards, because Viktor Nikiforov is incapable of doing anything quietly. Chris doesn’t mind: he’s happy enough with his bronze. Plisetsky, who missed the podium entirely due to a bad fall in the short program, is livid, but no one expected any different.

One thing that Chris has noticed is that Yuri’s family always try to send someone to major competitions. Sometimes it’s his parents, but mostly it’s Minako and Mari; this year, it’s just Mari. In a big gathering, she’d usually be found hovering around Plisetsky: Chris thinks she’s probably shy, but her stern demeanour also does a great job at scaring off Plisetsky’s ever-creepy fanbase. This time, though, Plisetsky has vanished from the table with Altin - both of them have left stuff under their chairs, so Chris supposes they’re making out or having competitive glaring sessions or whatever it is that they do together. That leaves Mari alone.

Chris, out of the goodness of his heart and not at all because he’s always secretly thought she was the more interesting of the Minako-and-Mari dreadful duo, slides into the seat next to her.

‘Christ,’ he says, ‘I could use a smoke.’

‘I didn’t know you smoked,’ Mari says, raising one eyebrow at him.

‘Only after competitions,’ Chris says.

‘Well. It’s after a competition now.’

‘It certainly is,’ Chris says. At the other end of the table, Viktor is causing a small commotion by flinging himself at Yuri’s feet. Why, Chris has no idea: possibly he’s re-proposing. Perhaps he’s just really into Yuri’s feet. (Well, everyone knows that bit.) Not Chris’ problem, anyway.

‘Come on then,’ Mari says, jerking her head toward the door.

Outside, she passes him a cigarette and the lighter. He lights hers first, because he is a gentleman, even if he’s a gentleman bumming cigarettes of his friends’ sister. He finds himself looking, out of the corner of his eye, at Mari’s ear, with its neat army of piercings.

‘When’d you get your first one?’ Chris asks, pointing to the ear. Mari blinks, for a second, then catches on.

‘Seventeen,’ she says. ‘It was the top left one. I didn’t have the normal ones -’ she pulls on her earlobe to indicate ‘normal’- ‘as a child.’

‘Huh.’

‘What about you?’ Mari asks. She can, of course, see perfectly well that he has no facial piercings.

‘None,’ Chris says. ‘Tight costumes, constant training... no decent healing period.’ Mari nods, neither scandalised nor amused. Chris goes on. ‘It’s on my retirement bucket list. Get a really inconvenient piercing. Maybe a tattoo.’

‘If you get a tattoo,’ Mari says, ‘you will not be able to go in the onsen.’

Chris likes the fact that she just assumes he will, at some point, want to visit an onsen.

‘I’ll make a note on the list,’ Chris says. ‘After retirement: visit Japan before getting body modifications.’

‘I think,’ Mari says, after a long drag on her cigarette, ‘you must give up a lot for your sport.’

Chris shrugs. ‘Maybe. There are trade-offs.’ He tips his head back and breathes out a smoky cloud. ‘It’s working out okay for Yuri, isn’t it?’

Mari hesitates, and then says, ‘He is my brother and I am very happy for him, but if you make me go back in there, I will puke.’

‘Not the romantic type, huh?’ Chris knows that’s a bit of a risk, that question. She might not appreciate the teasing; she might be a closet romantic and ragingly jealous.

‘No,’ Mari says, and stubs her cigarette out, ‘I am certainly not.’ She looks over at him. ‘Like you, perhaps?’

Chris shrugs, a little uncomfortable. ‘Not like they are,’ he says. Which is true. Chris is perfectly capable of the array of warm fuzzy feelings normally recognised as romantic. Just. Not to the ‘throw away my entire career; no wait, supercharge everything by trying to compete AND coach AND be a partner to the same person!’ level of warm fuzzy feelings.

Mari looks up at the sky for a moment, then over at him. ‘Would you like to go away from here, Chris?’ The name comes out two-syllabled, and the grammar might be odd but Chris is pretty sure he gets where she’s going with this.

‘With you?’

‘Yes, with me.’

‘Mari,’ Chris says, stubbing out his cigarette in turn, ‘you have excellent ideas. Where can I sign up to your newsletter?’

Mari raises one eyebrow. ‘We have a website for the onsen,’ she says, deadpan. But she turns toward the door and calls him after her, ‘Come on, then! You have things inside, yes?’ So. Message transmitted and received, Chris thinks, and follows her in to make his excuses to the happy couple.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual folks, I tag things that seem relevant but I cannot guarantee comprehensive screening of all your personal squicks. Caveat lector.  
> Also as usual, general politeness in comments appreciated, and avoidance of slut-shaming the life choices of fictional characters really appreciated.


End file.
